


She'll tolerate him. Despite the comfort

by ClownSnatch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Friends OC, Gift Fic, I like making Alastor suffer, Married Couple, Sad?? hopefully, Technically a part 2 to 'He loves her', but in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownSnatch/pseuds/ClownSnatch
Summary: Alastor can say some pretty hurtful things, but he seemed to have taken it too far this time.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	She'll tolerate him. Despite the comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackscorpian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackscorpian/gifts).



> I hope you cuties like this, it's a celebration for my friend that hit 1,000 followers on twitter! (Follow Ravenouscorpian on twitter and overwhelm her with all the love <_<)
> 
> Also! I have something special to say at the end, but y'all are gonna have to read this first though! MWAH hope y'all enjoy!

Insufferable.

  
  
Absolutely intolerable.

  
  
Essie cannot stand that man and how he can haughtily speak his mind, begging for a reaction and thriving once he gets it. It’s like watching a pig roll in its own filth, making his own mess and playing with it, getting bystanders dirty.

  
  
No! She can’t take it anymore. She won’t stand around and wait for the pig to kick filth in her face. His words made her blood boil, it made her chest tighten, how could he say such cruel words without any shame…

  
  
_“Essie, darling, you do not always have to be by the station when you’re not needed. It would just cause you to be in the way of everyone else working.”_

 _  
_ _  
_ The wife scoffed, Al’s words only making the knot in her chest tighten as she looked around their house. Essie didn’t like the feeling of being useless, she didn’t like being so dependent on Alastor.

  
  
She doesn’t even want to look at him, listen to his obnoxious voice, everything about him just made her livid, so maybe it’s _his_ turn to experience a fraction of what she feels.

  
  
Essie started with the basics; put a pillow, a blanket, and some clean clothes on the couch. She’s not gonna sleep in the same bed as him.

  
  
Make food and eat before he gets home. She’s not gonna sit at the same table with him.

  
  
Give the conniving egg little to no communication. Alastor hates it when others ignore him, especially Essie, and a small part of her knows that.

  
  
It’s almost as if Alastor knew how vexed she feels around him. His wife could be related to a boiling pot of water, and Alastor is just letting her boil longer than needed, but he lifts her up and lets the water go back down before setting it back on the burner, repeating the process once more.

  
  
Unless he didn’t know, and if that’s the case it only makes Essie more infuriated.

  
  
Everything felt deserving after the first night had passed, though. Alastor tried to talk with her, come up with an apology, but Essie wasn’t having it. She looked him in the eyes with her own empty stare and stated with an equal empty tone; “the couch is expecting you. Wouldn’t want to keep the dear waiting, now would we?” The way his smile slipped, and the hope getting wrung out from his face made the little wife preen.   
  


Day two felt a little more stressful. Essie didn’t understand, she was praising herself just hours ago, so why are all of these emotions coming to grab at her ankles and preventing her from standing in the same room as him without feeling guilty?

  
  
She walks around the radio station with a new bitter attitude, and Alastor once again tries his best efforts to make amends with his wife.

  
  
He couldn’t sleep last night, how could he? His thoughts were loud, they were overthinking, analyzing where he went wrong. Was it their ridiculous argument? He didn’t see much of a problem with it, but he did notice her discomfort while having it. But all he said that she shouldn’t be at work if she’s just gonna sit and do _nothing_ !

  
  
Was that the reason why Essie is giving him the cold shoulder? Well, nothing a little persuading can’t do!

  
  
That’s what he thought at least, she wouldn’t spare him a glance during work. She wouldn’t respond to Alastor’s ‘thank you’s’ after doing a favor for him. Essie won’t let him see her eyes! Oh, those beautiful eyes… he would give her hands a light touch just so he could see them; they stayed glued to the floor, though, refusing his access to her vulnerable eyes.

  
  
It was driving him insane.

Her cold stares were driving him insane.

Walking home in silence was driving him insane.  
  


Getting kicked out of the kitchen and soon figuring out that Essie ate without him, was driving him insane.   
  


Talking to her, and receiving nothing, was making his smile _hurt,_ Alastor has been straining it since yesterday. It was painful being ignored, it was unbearable seeing his little lamb pout, and it made his eyes _burn_ when their bedroom door was slammed in his face.   
  


Alastor didn’t eat that night; he was starving for something different entirely…

What could he possibly do? What will she accept from him?

...she liked sweets…

  
  
He made his wife sweets, hoping that this could make his little lamb happy.

  
  
Alastor didn’t sleep peacefully that night; he’s not comfortable without her presence…being close to her made him feel secure, Essie filled an aching need in his sinful heart. 

Alastor slept outside their bedroom door...

  
  
Day three was worse than the last, it didn’t even feel real. A repeat of yesterday.

  
  
Alastor pursues his lamb, he gets ignored.

  
  
Essie ignores her husband, her guilt grows.

  
  
Repeat, repeat, repeat, repeat.

  
  
She’s noticed the tired eyes, the disheveled hair, the more sluggish movements. It was very unsettling to see Alastor like this, it was heartbreaking that he was still trying to cover all of that up with just a smile.

  
  
Guilt has taken a hold of her, successfully making it way past her waist and to her main airway, and it’s not letting go now. It’s going to force Essie to witness him tired, hopeful, pleading, _begging_ for her forgiveness…

  
  
Alastor would take anything at this point, he just wanted to hear his darling’s voice.

  
  
Day four was Essie’s breaking point. She wasn’t even working today.

  
  
The house was empty, but the black tendrils of remorse littered the walls, getting tangled in its own mess as it maneuvered around the house, following a prideful wife with every little step she took.

  
  
The couple had a lot to think about as they’re away from each other. Alastor was mapping out different tactics, this was something very different to him and he just…he just wants to talk to his stubborn, witty wife again... 

Essie was sitting in her own self-doubt, too many thoughts echoing in her mind.

  
  
_‘He’s not eating…’_

_‘He’s not sleeping…’_

_‘He looks less enthusiastic, more fake.’_ _  
  
_

_‘Is it me? Am I putting him through too much?’_

_  
_ _  
_ _‘_ **_He’s been trying to talk to you,_ ** _but I won’t give him the time of day…’_

_‘_ **_You’re making a big deal out of nothing_ ** _’_   
  
… 

… _  
_ _  
_ Essie wasn’t aware how long she'd been sitting in the kitchen, but apparently it was long enough for Alastor to be waking her up. When did he get home?

They made eye contact for the first time in a while, and the exhaustion in both their eyes was prominent.

  
  
Alastor was frighteningly hesitant to bring up the deserts he made for her last night, seeing as they’re still untouched on the counter. But he cleared his throat and tried anyway, “I baked your favorites, dear, if you want them…” picking up the bag of goods and setting them down in front of her.

  
  
When Alastor is met with silence, that’s when he feels a part of him break, throwing a hasty farewell and making his leave before he falls to dust.

  
  
Although, a little tug at his pants effectively makes him halt, looking over his shoulder and gazes at his wife delicately holding a cookie. Letting go of his pant leg, she pats the chair next to her.

  
  
They sit, Essie nibbles on her food, Alastor soaks in the moment like it's gonna be the last one he’ll share with her.

  
  
They’ll talk eventually. They’ll find a semblance of peace, hopefully.

But until then, Essie’s simple “thank you,” was enough for both of them in this quiet moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love youuuuuu


End file.
